


The Moment of Waking

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: En Sabah Nur is woken from his long sleep. He does not wake alone.





	The Moment of Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Charles is there when En Sabah Nur awakens. Maybe he is the one doing the search, maybe he is trying to stop it, maybe he is not there by choice, anything is possible.  
> (Also it doesn't have to be in the 80s like xma, it can be different time or even different universe)
> 
> Depending on the story, it can have cherik as endgame or not at all.

He woke.

It was a uniquely terrifying experience. He was not used to waking afraid. He usually woke with a mind triumphant at another successful transfer, a rebirth that represented all that he was meant to be and always would be.

But this time, he did not feel that way. It was dark and frightening, as though he had languished in a frozen place for a long, long time, trapped and unable to reach his powers.

He did not like it.

He did not like the fact that he was still trapped, surrounded by the wreck of what had once been his magnificent temple.

He moved.

*

_Are you all right?_

The voice was soft and strange, piercing the darkness that had surrounded him once again. He understood at once that it spoke a language that he was not all together familiar with, yet it still made sense to him. One of his kind then, communicating in a different way than simple words.

_Can you hear me? My name is Charles Xavier. I want to help you. Can you answer me?_

A strange name. He opened his eyes, focusing them on the pale face that leaned over him. A white man with soft, dark hair and blue eyes. He wore an expression of kindly concern and his fingers pressed to one of his temples.

_Do you understand me?_

The lips did not move. A telepath then?

“Yes,” he said, deliberately speaking his own language, though he thought he could grasp this one with ease. He did not want to give that away yet. He attempted to sit up and the new one reached out a hand to support him. He sat in a chair with wheels, an interesting thing. Too important to move himself alone, perhaps?

_It’s all right. We’ll help you. This is my friend, Hank. He found you with a creation of his and we came to rescue you as soon as we could._

Hank appeared to be another white man, lanky and fretful. He was not what he appeared to be though. His aura of power was quite different, something that En Sabah Nur ached to reach out and touch. He did not though, not yet. Instead, he got up properly and stared down at Charles.

_Can you tell me where you came from?_

“Far away,” he said, this time speaking Charles’s language. Charles smiled again. Obviously, he was some sort of protector of their kind, one who was sent to try and help. A leader? Or just a vessel? No, not with this power. He was a leader.

“Charles, who is he?” the disguised one asked.

“Hard to tell. His mind is ... not accessible to me, not really, he must have shielding powers or be naturally able to block.”

So, the telepathy allowed him to read minds as well as speak with them? Power indeed, magnificent power.

“Help ... me,” he said and Charles leaned closer. It was easy to reach out and touch his cheek, to reach for the power inside.

_Wait what are you – oh ..._

Charles’s confusion vanished at the flood of power that En Sabah Nur offered him. Strong his power was, but En Sabah Nur was stronger, always stronger. It was easy to overwhelm his mind, let Charles be intoxicated by it, be drowned in it whilst all the while seizing strands of that power, reaching out to _learn_.

Hank saw his friend seemingly in trouble, reacted to it when Charles’s eyes darkened with power but with Charles’s power it was a nothing to catch his mind and soothe it, promising that Charles was safe as he looked at everything else that was in there. Hank’s mind was full of knowledge, fascinating knowledge about the world. It had changed, it had grown it and it was not the world that he had wanted to come to be.

But he would soon fix that.

Charles was beginning to struggle beneath his power, despite his obvious delight in it. He was skilled, he knew there was something wrong, even while he was enjoying the power that was being given to him. He wriggled and squirmed, trying to break loose and En Sabah Nur gently retreated, letting Charles go.

“W-what did you ... ?”

Charles looked glazed, confused, still a little aroused from what had happened. Hank was bewildered too and very suspicious. There was a touch of blue to his skin, his disguise fading when faced with something that frightened him. He was strong though. Very strong, a strength that could be enhanced, if he accepted that.

Yes, they would serve En Sabah Nur’s purposes very, very well, when the time was right.

“I apologise,” he said, letting his words be smooth and gentle now. “I did not mean ... it has been a long time since I was awake. My powers are not entirely under my control.”

Hank bristled slightly, obviously suspicious but Charles’s eyes softened instantly. Yes, he was kind, he would try and take care of others, even when they had given him reason to distrust them. He would forgive and protect and that could be used.

“That’s all right,” Charles was saying now. “You have quite an amazing power, I ... can see how easy it would be to lose control of that.”

Hank fidgeted a little. Charles glanced at him but didn’t speak – at least, not out-loud. He could comfort Hank without words, of course. He could speak to him from many miles if En Sabah Nur’s judgement of that power was correct.

Such a power.

He would have to take that power for himself.

But he would have to be careful. Charles would be a difficult adversary. He would need to find his followers, he would need to make sure that he was well protected before taking Charles for his own.

And until then, they would work together as though they were friends.

“Will you come with us?” Charles asked. “We’ll protect you, help you find whatever you need. What’s your name?”

“My name is En Sabah Nur,” he said. 

The name clearly meant nothing to Charles and Hank. 

But it would.

Oh yes.

The whole world would know the name of En Sabah Nur again very soon.


End file.
